1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pair of gardening shears, and more particularly to a handle confining structure of the gardening shears.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a pair of prior art gardening shears is provided with a handle rotating structure which comprises a rotary handle 10, a shaft rod 11, and a recovery spring 18. The shaft rod 11 is provided at the lower end with a locating slot 12. The handle 10 is provided with an engagement hole 13 corresponding in location to the locating slot 12 of the shaft rod 11. The handle 10 is provided in the upper segment with a longitudinal hole in communication with the engagement hole 13. The shaft rod 11 is provided at the upper end 15 with a protruded pillar 16. The handle 10 is provided at the upper end with an arcuate slot 17 in which the recovery spring 18 is disposed. The shaft rod 11 is received in the longitudinal hole of the handle 10 such that the protruded pillar 16 of the shaft rod 11 is received in the arcuate slot 17 of the handle 10, and that a bolt 14 is located in the locating slot 12 of the shaft rod 11 via the engagement hole 13 of the handle 10. As the handle 10 is turned, the recovery spring 18 is compressed by the protruded pillar 16. The handle 10 is forced by the spring force of the compressed recovery spring 18 to return to its original position. The protruded pillar 16 is frequently subjected to a lateral shear force and is therefore vulnerable to severance or damage. In addition, the recovery spring 18 is disposed in the arcuate slot 17 of the handle 10 in such a manner that one end of the recovery spring 18 is stopped by the inner wall of one end of the arcuate slot 17, and that other end of the recovery spring 18 urges the protruded pillar 16 of the shaft rod 11. Such an arrangement of the recovery spring 18 in the arcuate slot 17 makes the assembly of the prior art gardening shears difficult and costly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of gardening shears with an efficient and cost-effective structure for confining the rotational angle of a primary handle of the gardening shears.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a rotation confining structure which is intended to confine the rotational angle of the primary handle and is formed of a position confining edge of a shaft rod of the primary handle, and a locating member of a rotary grip of the primary handle. The rotation confining effect is brought about by the position confining edge of the shaft rod and two inclined planes of the locating member of the rotary grip, without the use of the recovery spring.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.